Ringleader
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Gold and one of his great ideas might actually work out for once, that is, if he can coax a reluctant Silver and Crystal to partake. Johtoshipping. GoldXSilverXCrystal. Oneshot.


So this is the first ever sexual Gold, Silver, and Crystal threesome fic (probably not, but I've not seen others)? What have I _done_? Ah well, I have nothing better to do with my life. Rated M for a reason people, you know, sexual content! Main pairing is Gold and Silver, both guys, so please keep that in mind before you read. Please don't read or review if you're not into this…odd sort of stuff. This is, like, a sexual _threesome_. If you don't like it, **don't read**.

However, please do enjoy if you decide to read.

**XxXx**

**Ringleader**

I clenched my firsts tighter. Did Gold even realize I was there? I doubted it, the way he was drooling over Crystal. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood, swiftly leaving the room, slamming the door behind myself. He was such a jerk! He kissed me, and yet, he doesn't seem to think anything more of it. Heat rushed to my face. I swallowed weakly. I didn't like him. I didn't like him at all… I couldn't…

"Hey, you okay, Silver?" his voice called out to me as he stepped outside from the room, trying to catch up with me as I made my way out of the Pokemon Center. I wasn't looking at him, but I could easily hear him.

I just grit my teeth, trying to ignore him. He didn't even have the decency to know what he'd done to me!

"Silver," he breathed, grabbing me by the wrist. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I refused to meet his gaze. I ripped my wrist free, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Why don't you go drool over Crystal and leave me alone?" I snapped angrily. Pain and hurt can easily be hidden by anger.

I didn't see Gold's reaction because I wasn't looking at him. But, he stopped following. Oh, God, it hurt so badly. Why did emotions hurt so badly? I couldn't let the pain show though. I couldn't look weak. Weakness is usually punishable. I stepped out of the Pokemon Center, into Ecruteak's streets. It was freezing out. I didn't even know why I'd agreed to travel with them. Well, I wasn't going to anymore. I'd head to Olivine, train at the lighthouse a bit, and then head back to Viridian.

"Silver, stop," Gold's voice called out to me. I ignored him. I didn't want him apologizing for the kiss. It'd meant a lot to me. My first kiss. I loved Gold. I didn't need him apologizing for it. I didn't want him to admit he'd just been curious and that he really loved Crystal.

"Honchkrow," I uttered, sending out my pokemon. "Take me to Olivine, please," I said, grabbing my pokemon's foot. A few flaps from his powerful wings and I was off the ground.

"Silver!" Gold snapped angrily, and someone grabbed _my_ foot. I looked down in surprise. Murkrow never would have been able to lift us both, but Honchkrow managed. I gasped as my hand almost slipped, Gold was heavy, and he was hurting my arm by making me hold us both.

I couldn't hold on, my hand was aching. My grip slipped right as I was about to grab on with both hands, and we fell. Mantaro caught us, or I guess Mantaro caught Gold and Gold caught me. I shoved him away frantically, scrambling off his pokemon as it landed us in the grass outside the city, just to the west.

He grabbed me roughly by my jacket and yanked me back against him, turning me to face him. I was ready to kick him and get on my way. "I don't love Crys like I love you," he said firmly, holding me by the shoulders.

My eyes narrowed as I actually looked at him. How dare he say anything like that! So he did love Crystal!

"I love you, Silver," he whispered into my ear. I tried to shove him away, but he grabbed me, forcing a kiss. I didn't kiss back. I kept trying to struggle away. I wasn't kissing this jerk! Especially after he just said he loved Crystal! "Damn it, Silver!" he yelled at me angrily, actually making me jump. "Kiss me!"

I was so shocked I didn't fight it. He kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I didn't respond at all, and he finally pulled away. "There," he snapped. "Now listen. Silver, I love you. I like Crys, but I'm kissing you, aren't I? You're the one I'm with. Got it?" he snapped.

So he didn't _love_ her? He _liked_ her. I glared at him. Gold glared at me. Finally, I looked away and folded my arms across my chest. Why did he have to be so… attractive? I bit the inside of my cheek. How had such a though dared to cross my mind?

"Uh, w-were you two kissing?" Crystal's voice asked us in hesitant disbelief as she approached us. I turned around in surprise. Wow, I hadn't really seen her coming despite the fact that we were pretty much in a wide open field. Though I'm sure Gold had. Great. Now Crystal knew we were gay, or bi, or whatever.

Gold nodded. "Yep. Sorry Crys, I love you, but it's Silver who owns me," Gold responded to her. Wait, hadn't he just said he only _liked_ not _loved_ Crystal? Lying jerk.

Crystal blushed, looking down. "Uh, actually, Gold, I prefer Silver's type…You're a bit… immature."

Oh. Great. The freaky hair spray girl liked me, too. I glared at both Crystal and Gold. "I hate you both."

Gold grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist, yanking me roughly against him. "Hm. It sounds like we have a triangle." Was he even listening? No, of course not. He never listens to anyone, because he's Gold.

"We do not, because I hate you!" I yelled, trying to get Gold off me. Asshole. Failure at life. Idiot! Jackass!

He just laughed, and forced my lips against his. "Crys, would you be up for a threesome?" Gold asked, not joking, dead serious as he pulled away from my lips.

"Wh-what?" both Crystal and I practically screamed.

"Well, Silver loves me," Gold purred, sliding his hand down my back and into my pants, groping my ass before I could object to his statement. I gasped and yelped in horror and surprise. I jerked away immediately, but he held me back. I tried to get away, but Gold forced a finger _inside_ me, making my knees go weak from pain and other odd feelings.

"Gold, stop!" I choked out desperately to get him to stop. It felt so odd. Why was he touching me there?

Crystal jerked her eyes away, blushing.

"I like you and Silver both, quiet a lot actually," Gold chuckled.

"Jerk!" I cried out angrily. He slid his finger in deeper and I gasped in pain. He kept his free arm tightly around me to keep me standing.

"—and you like Silver. So, all of us would be happy," Gold said, once again totally serious. I think Crystal was just as taken aback by Gold's seriousness as I was. "It's not mindless fucking. I really do care about both of you. I know both of you will enjoy it." He lifted my chin up and gently bit and sucked at my neck. Shivers and chills immediately ripped down my spine, it felt so good. I felt a moan about to escape my lips, but I forced it back. Gold pulled his finger out of me and had to use his now free arm to hold me back from shoving him away.

Crystal was gazing at us both nervously. She took a deep breath. "If you swear this isn't some stupid game of yours Gold, and if Silver is willing, then okay."

What? I wanted to object so badly, but Gold was scraping his teeth across my neck and I was getting hard. Gold's hand slid down my stomach this time, into my pants. I tried to struggle again, but he held me extremely tight, not quite touching it. He kept sucking and biting and I found myself desperate for his touch, for just a bit of friction, but Gold wouldn't let me. "F-Fine!" I cried out frantically, hot blush across my face, glaring at Gold.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "You'll love it, Silver. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"That's none of your business!" I snapped at him.

Gold smiled and gave a look at Crystal. "What about you?"

She glared at Gold as well.

"Well, believe it or not, I am," Gold laughed.

I think Crystal and I almost fell over. We just… didn't question it.

Gold lead us to the Pokemon Center, back to the room we were sharing. I wanted to change my mind, and I'm sure Crystal did as well. She gave me a nervous look, and then lowered her eyes to the floor. I looked away blushing. I hated Gold. I wanted him die, slow and painful.

Gold locked the door and smirked at us. This was too awkward. I'd never done anything close to this. Then Gold threw off his hoodie, hat, and shoes, stepping toward me. He was only in his yellow shorts and black short sleeved shirt. I backed up against the wall. "I-I changed my mind," I uttered nervously. Gold kissed me and unzipped my jacket, slowly. Was he trying to tease himself, or C-Crystal…? I blushed as my jacket was tossed to the floor. I felt so exposed without it.

Gold chuckled softly and coaxed my boots off before he reached for my shirt. I squeezed my eyes closed. "I left plenty of marks on you," Gold teased, pulling off my tank top. He leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. I pushed him away quickly out of pure embarrassment.

He sighed softly. "Relax," he whispered, walking me backwards to one of the beds. He pushed me down on my back and looked over at Crystal. He curled his finger in a "come here" motion. She did so reluctantly. Very reluctantly. She looked so uneasy that it actually made me feel a little bit better.

Gold pushed her down beside me and removed her sweater and shoes. Then he tossed off his own shirt. He was… really in shape. I felt so small suddenly. Gold wasn't fat, but he was larger than me and had quite a bit of muscle to him. I frowned and looked away. He smirked and forced two fingers into my mouth, thankfully not the fingers he'd previously been touching me with. I had half the mind to bite down; I did a bit, but not completely. I'm sure it still hurt. With his free hand he removed Crystal's shirt. She looked away anxiously. Gold pulled her close and started to undo her bra. Heat rushed across my face as it was removed. Cr-Crystal wasn't the most well endowed girl, but, she did have breast.

Gold pushed Crystal onto her back beside me and pulled his fingers away from my mouth, thankfully. Then me pulled me close and started to rub my shoulders and lick my nipples. I grit my teeth; unaware of the soft noises escaping my lips.

"You do like girls, don't you, Silver?" he teased me playfully. I glared at him and he pushed me on top of Crystal. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against one of her breast. I tried to yank away in surprise, but Gold wouldn't let me and it only ended up making Crystal groan. Her breast was warm and firm under my hand, but the skin was so soft, except for the nipple, which was almost sort of oddly waxy. "Use your mouth," Gold chuckled, taking her other breast into his mouth. I flushed redder if it was possible, but did so, reluctantly, and though contradictory, willingly. We were all being a bit contradictory though. Crystal's noises of pleasure seemed to send raw pleasure through my body, making my member ache.

Her nipples were such an odd texture, hard little nubs of obviously sensitive skin. It was almost a slightly waxy texture, though they had no taste. I discovered I could also gently use to my teeth to really make her groan. _It_ ached horribly, and I wondered if Gold felt the same way. I gasped in surprise as his hand started to brush against my erection.

He pulled away and looked me over. "This is that part where I really need to know if you've even done this before, Silver. I don't want to hurt you."

"I haven't," I admitted unwillingly.

Then he pinned me down and softly whispered only to me, "Have you ever touched yourself?" I shook my head weakly. He nibbled at my ear lobe and licked the shell of my ear. It made hot chills run up and down my spine. "Many wet dreams?" he whispered softly again, I guess so Crystal didn't hear. That was a bit comforting.

"A few when I was younger," I admitted softly. He kissed me deeply, rocking his hips against mine, our confined erections brushing. I kissed back willingly. I wanted the barriers between us removed—desperately. I've felt horny before, what guy hasn't? But, I'd never felt this way. It was so embarrassing, and yet with each passing second I was caring less about the embarrassment of the situation and more about felling Gold's hands where I needed them most.

He pulled away and tugged off his shorts, now only in his purple Aipom boxers. Crystal couldn't help giggling; I couldn't help laughing as well. It was… relaxing to get my mind off how badly I wanted it for a moment. Gold raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's see what you have." He reached down and undid my belt, then my pants. I flushed weakly and tried to stop him as he tugged them off me, tossing them to the floor with our other clothes. I wanted it so badly though. I'd never had to struggle this badly with self control before.

Crystal was gazing at me, blushing. I looked away from her anxiously. "You're skin is so beautiful, Silver," she said nervously. My blushed deepened if that was possible. I only had my black boxers on, which my erection easily showed through—it was so embarrassing…

Gold turned his gaze on Crystal and tugged off her shorts. Simple white and pink striped panties which looked… rather… wet. Gold hummed. "Fine, I have the coolest underwear," Gold laughed.

Gold looked back over at me probably to make sure I hadn't run away. Then he looked back at Crystal. "Have you ever done this, Crys?"

"This? No," she said vaguely.

"Sex. Will it hurt you if one of us penetrates you?"

"I don't know," she said nervously.

Gold sighed in dismay and tugged off her panties. I had to avert my eyes. I'd never seen a girl down there (_not_ counting Blue who so casually strips around people without a care in the world), not that I'd admit it. Then he removed his boxers. I barely stifled my gasp. Oh, God, he was going to try and put _that_ inside me? It was not going to fit—he'd kill me. Jealously licked across me, though. Gold's eyes were only focused on Crystal. Gold took a deep breath. "Tell me if it hurts," he replied, pushing himself into her. I looked away, although I saw them from the corner of my left eye. Crystal gasped as Gold pushed himself into her. Once Gold was all the way in, he smirked and thrust a few times, making Crystal gasp his name. "Doesn't hurt?" he panted softly, kissing her, still thrusting.

Crystal groaned in pleasure again. I looked completely away, angrily. Gold was mine. Wait, no, I didn't want him. I just didn't want him focused on Crystal though. And, it was incredibly awkward. I swallowed thickly. Oh, God, my erection was aching as well.

Then Gold reluctantly pulled out of her, flushed and uneasy. He got up and went over to his backpack, coming back with a clear tube of something, and looking me dead in the eyes. "Silver, relax," he whispered softly. "On your knees will be best."

I stared at him nervously. I didn't want _this_. He gently kissed me and started to position me. I reluctantly did as he said. He gently tugged off my boxers; I just squeezed my eyes closed. I was completely exposed in front of two people in full light. It was humiliating. I was also hard.

Gold gently rubbed my shoulders and kissed along my neck, whispered soothing words. "Let's make this fun," he teased. "Just relax." He opened the tube of lubricant and spread some on his fingers, he gently spread me open but I quickly pulled away, backing up against the wall, trying to cover myself.

I wasn't ready for this at all. "Gold… I don't…" I started uneasily.

He smiled reassuringly. "I love you, Silver. Please? This part won't hurt at all, it will only feel good." He reached out, kissing me and gently coxing me back into position.

I reluctantly got back on my knees and squeezed my eyes closed. 'I love you' was just a way of saying he wanted to screw me. I swear. "Relax," he soothed for the hundredth time. He had his free arm wrapped tightly around my middle, holding me still. I shivered as he slowly slid a finger into me. It was slick and felt incredibly uncomfortable. Then he started to move it around inside me. "Don't," I uttered nervously. It felt so odd to have something twisting around within me.

"Crys," Gold said.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked nervously.

"Show Silver how fun oral can be."

I gasped in surprised. Gold pushed another finger into me. "Gold!" I cried out desperately. He yanked me against his chest using the arm wrapping around my middle, so my back was arched inwards, my stomach exposed. It was uncomfortable.

"Um," Crystal uttered nervously. She gave me a nervous look and hesitantly reached down, stroking me. I gasped weakly, squeezing my eyes closed from the sensation. Her touches were tight and gentle, but I still felt it so thoroughly. Gold was pushing his fingers in and out of me, and it was starting to feel good. I gripped the sheets, squeezing my eyes closed tighter. Gold's fingers kept brushing against something so deep inside me. I don't know what it was or how to describe it, but it felt amazing. On top of that, Crystal's tongue flicked across the tip of my member, making me jump. I bit my lip anxiously, not used to being touched. I could feel precum escaping me. Odd uneasy feelings jolted within me, and I felt pressure in my lower stomach. It was also getting uncomfortable the way Gold was holding me.

As if reading my mind, he pushed me down on my back and pressed my knees on my shoulders. "I didn't know guys could do that," Crystal uttered in amazement.

"Silver can do front flips, back flips, jump from three stories high, you know, the basics. He's pretty flexible, too," Gold said casually, pumping his fingers roughly in and out. No, I really couldn't do flips or jump from that high. He needed to stop being an idiot. Then he pushed in a third finger. I pushed down on it anxiously. Gold smiled at me. "Does that feel good?"

I nodded reluctantly, groaning happily as he struck that bundle of nerves deep within me. Why was this happening…? Why did it feel so good?

Gold kept fucking me with his fingers, and then he kissed me, over and over. My head was swimming, I was getting so uneasy. I was close to climaxing, I knew that much. Once again, as if reading my mind, Gold pulled his fingers out before I got too close. It ticked me off, too. It wouldn't have taken much longer, why did he have to stop?

"Crys, you're going to have to help me a little," Gold said. I blinked in confusion. "Silver, it's really going to hurt at first, but I swear, imagine what you were just feeling tenfold."

I swallowed nervously, gazing down at the sheets. Gold smiled, and looked over at Crystal. Then he got up and went over to his bag, coming back with two condoms. Ugh. What didn't he have in his bag? How long had he been planning to do this to me?

Gold pressed Crystal down onto her back and I yelped in surprised when he shoved me onto her. Crystal and I both flushed red and scrambled away in embarrassment. "Trust me, Silver, you're going to want to be inside her."

I flushed redder, glaring at him. He coaxed me back over Crystal, who stared up at me nervously with deep blush across her cheeks. Gold wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and started to fiddle with something from behind me. O-oh… the condom. I shivered at he pushed a lubricated finger into me a few times, and then he pressed himself against my entrance. I shivered, looking down at Crystal reluctantly. I didn't want to take advantage of her. Gold pressed me against her entrance though. I couldn't help trembling in pleasure. She was warm and so wet. By now I was practically dripping precum. It was difficult to find my breath, and my whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, much like Crystal's body below me.

How do you describe hell? Burning your flesh, ripping you to pieces? Gold didn't really give me any warning, just suddenly agonizing fire was ripping through me. It wasn't just my entrance though, it was my whole body. It hurt so badly, I was only slightly aware of both Crystal's and Gold's arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. And I could feel Gold ripping me in two. He kept pushing himself in deeper and deeper, like there was no end no matter how much I begged. There were tears in my eyes from the pain, and Gold was thrusting into me, not fast, but fast enough that the fire felt like it was eating me alive. And he kept thrusting, making my body tremble in pain. This wasn't anything like I'd expected. I kept hoping it'd feel better, but I didn't. Finally, I couldn't take it, especially when Gold's pace got quicker.

"Stop," I choked out desperately.

He quickly did as I asked. Instead, he was running his hands up and down my sides, hips, and bottom, making my body shiver at his touch. He was panting, clutching me close. At least he was enjoying it. "You okay?" Crystal asked me softly after a few minutes when the fire started to dull a bit.

I was in too much pain to be embarrassed that I was inside her, on top of her, her breast pressing against me. How I was still even hard despite all this pain was beyond me. I swallowed weakly. She felt… good. Gold pushed into me again, it hurt, but Crystal didn't. She shivered under me, oh, I'd groaned. I blushed a bit. Crystal smiled slightly and kissed me. I didn't care, I kissed back. Gold's thrusts weren't hurting as much, or maybe I'd just gotten used to the pain. I've always hated pain, but I could tolerate it.

I couldn't help arching my back a bit after several gentle thrusts. Gold smiled, his hands rubbing me all over, my chest, my shoulders, my waist, my ass, ugh, he was rubbing and touching me everywhere on my overly sensitive skin. Each touch had me shivering and panting. I pushed my tongue into Crystal's mouth and pushed deeper into her. It felt amazing. Gold's thrusts started to come faster, his teeth started to bite and suck at my neck. I probably had marks all over me.

Then he pulled my upper body away from Crystal so my back was pressed to his chest; we were both on our knees, but I wasn't on my hands anymore. I was still inside Crystal. Every time Gold shoved his hips forward, pushing into me, my own body was pushed into Crystal. I swallowed weakly, I was getting close. Gold kept thrusting into me; Crystal's moans were driving me crazy. I felt my body getting tense. It felt so good.

Then suddenly Gold yanked me back out of Crystal and shoved me onto my back on the bed, pulling himself out of me in the process which felt awful. This was the second time he'd done that to me! I was so close! He grabbed the condom. Oh, right. My body was perfectly capable of getting Crystal pregnant. Gold smirked and teasingly touched me before he slid it on my very slick cock. Then he pulled my legs partway to his shoulders, pushing himself back into me. I gasped happily as I felt him push deep into me. Crystal came over and slid down on me. I gripped the sheets. I cried out Gold's name desperately. He kept hitting so deep inside me. Oh, God, it felt so good!

Crystal and Gold were kissing and touching while Gold thrust into me and Crystal rode me. She was facing me, but had twisted backwards to let Gold kiss and stroke her body. I was getting too close. I was almost there. My hands were clutching the sheets so hard my knuckles were white. "Ugh, damn it, Silver," Gold groaned. "You're so fucking tight, you're going to make me cum!"

Crystal pressed her hands down, against my stomach, bracing herself, her eyes squeezed close. "Close?" Gold panted into her ear.

"Yeah," she choked out nervously.

Gold wrapped his arms around her again, massaging her breast. I couldn't take much more. Gold's thrusts and Crystal's growing tightness were going to send me over. I jerked up and kissed Crystal deeply, hot warmth exploded around me. Crystal broke the kiss, crying out in her climax. Gold slammed into me, his thrusts violent and fast, hitting that perfect spot every time. Crystal's cries were getting to me as well.

He slammed in deep and his heat burst deep into me. I couldn't take it. I came. It felt like I falling rapidly to the Earth, the air sucked out of my lungs. All I saw was white. Then I plunged into hot water, broke the surface and took the first breath of chilling air in years, making me shiver. I saw white fading to spotty stars, and then Gold and Crystal smiling at me, pleasant tingling satisfaction running through my veins. I groaned happily, letting my eyes fall closed as the last waves of my climax washed over me.

"That had to be the sexiest climax ever, Silver. If only you could've seen yourself," Gold teased me playfully, still trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up. Ruining the moment," I panted.

Gold chuckled softly and pulled out of me. Ugh. It felt awful, like he'd completely stretched me open, which I guess he had. Crystal got off me and I slipped into the bathroom to clean up a bit. Then I collapsed into the other bed across the room, too exhausted to do much else. I felt Gold collapse beside me and pull me close, then Crystal turned the lights off and fell down on my other side. Idiots.

"I love you both, so much, that was great," Gold sighed happily.

"I love both of you, too," Crystal giggled softly.

"Well, I still hate both of you," I responded, not bothering to open my eyes. I was tired. I hadn't expected it to leave me so exhausted.

"Well, how was the sex then?" Crystal offered.

"Okay," I admitted softly, embarrassed again.

"In Silvanese, that translates to 'It was fucking amazing' or something along those lines," Gold responded.

I sighed in dismay. Then Gold gave me a soft kiss, wrapping an arm around me. I preferred sleeping on my side, so with the last bit of energy I had I shifted onto my side, my back to Gold, his arms wrapped around my waist. Crystal nuzzled close to me, into my chest, and Gold pulled the covers over the three of us. I fell asleep with both Gold and Crystal's arms around me. I'd never admit it to them, but it was the warmest, happiest, and safest I'd ever felt.

**XxXx**

Did you notice Silver hating and not loving Gold one second and then loving him another? Haha, that is why I love Silver . I actually wrote this about two months ago, but I've just been sort-of proofreading it and debating whether to post it or not (it's not my favorite writing), but I got bored today. Wahoo. Tell me what you thought if you'd like to drop a review: stupid, funny, sexy, cute, ect? Gay? Why, actually, no, it's bisexual, or straight in Crystal's case—lucky bitch.


End file.
